Wild Child
by Lady Keladry1
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PIERCE'S NEW BOOK: Daine's child is destined to wed Alanna's grandchild, but how can that happen with proective people in the way? My first Tortall fic (there i go, being obvious again.!) pleez be nice. R&R!
1. Little Bo Sarrasri has lost her Masri

LK: Hey people! I'm startin' a new fic (duh) and it's Tortallian (another obvious one.) THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER FOR TAMORA'S NEW BOOK (called Trickster's Choice, available at your local Borders) Anywayz, sorry, but this might be a little messy, I major-ly broke my finger (rive, shut up) so that's why I haven't been able to update... in... two, three months (?!) (rive, shut up) Yeah, well, here u go  
  
Disclaimer: if you recognize sumpin, it ain't mine. It belongs to the mistress: Pierce  
  
Chapter One: Little Bo Sarrasri has lost her little Masri. (masri means girl, to an extent)  
  
~ DIARY ENTRY ~  
  
I, Veradalaine Sarrasri (A/N: sp?!) am officially worried. I haven't seen my daughter in a whole... *sigh* three days. The Nawat's haven't seen hide nor... feather of their son either. Coincidence? I think not. They must have run off together, but she is far too old for him... unless... you don't count the year she spent as an ever-metamorphosing... thing... and then the year she spent as a panther... and then... well, there you go. She must be somewhere with him. Well, now I feel much better. He is a good lad with a solid head on his shoulders. Well, now I just to tell his grandmother... oh, poor lad... I feel sorry for him now... not only is he probably stuck somewhere with my... um, child... when he comes home, he's going to deal with Lady Alanna. I can say that I don't envy the lad. *Sigh* well, I will gather my courage and tell her... tomorrow. It will probably take me that long anyways. Time to tuck in... a new day brings it's own challenges... 


	2. “My little boy is all alone!”

LK: This is the second chappy I've written 2nite... I love daylight savings... carry on... what am I? I like talk to myself... well, that's not good...  
  
Disclaimer: u know the drill. See the first chapter.. You probably just read it anyway...is that a good assumption?  
  
Chapter Two: "My little boy is all alone!" - the reactions of mother, sister, grandmother  
  
~ diary entry: Aly ~  
  
My little boy is out there is out there in the world with Krypoth knows what to protect him! I knew that girl was trouble from the time she was born. I knew it! Curse you, Trickster! Leave me and my children alone! I don't care what you want. I want my little boy back...  
  
~ Diary entry: Kel, daughter of Aly~  
  
Today Lady Daine told us where Mawat is. I hope he decides to stay away. All of their attention is off of me and is on anxiously finding my weird twin. I hate attention... it's distracting. I need to focus my attention on the crown, just as he is slowly turning his attention to me. I will be queen. I will. I know it. I could care less about my brother. If they never find him, there will be know shed tears on my part.  
  
~Diary Entry: Lady Alanna, who is rather irked at the moment.~  
  
I am going to skin that boy if he ever comes back. I will hang his hide on the walls, complete with feathers. I might even use that knife set George got me all those years ago when I was still flirting with the king... George gave them to me for my birthday. Yes, they will be put to good use shortly... I should probably check them out. 


	3. We’re Men in Tights! TIGHT tights

LK: thank you to my reviewers! Luv u all! Not like that, don't worry, sorry I'm in a weird mood today ppl, so just DEAL. Yeah, well, here u go!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya da, ya da, ya da. U know the drill.  
  
Chapter Three: "Oh Yes we're Men in Tights (tight tights.)  
  
~ Diary Entry: George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, exasperated with the women in his family. ~  
  
Oh dear. Alanna's in a fuss again. She's been muttering in her sleep and it's keeping me awake. She mutters about knives and grand... oh no. he didn't run off... again... (Censor, sorry jay, PG. ^_^) He did. Dang. I pity the boy. I wonder what it will take to get that off of Alanna's mind... I will not allow her to go looking for him... she's getting too old to do that... I'll take her somewhere quiet. It'll be hard, but I can do it. My subjects, all right, fine, household depends on me, whether they admit it or not. Oh well, time to talk to the old girl.  
  
~ Diary Entry: Numair, Master Mage of Tortall, who is COMPLETELY unfazed. ~  
  
Women. They make such a big deal out of everything. So Sarras is gone. She'll come back, no doubt about it. And if she doesn't, well, she's old enough to fend for herself by now; so why not? (Censor. Anyone noticing a trend?) That stupid bird man is here again. What does he want I suppose? Nawat around is one thing, but this guy is just WEIRD. Ah, well, I had better go see what he wants.  
  
~ sorry, but Aly is still teaching Nawat to write, but he is only concerned about Aly, bugs, and Aly at the moment. Yeah. ~ 


	4. “Let’s Give ‘Em Somethin’ to Talk About!...

LK: Hiya, people! Me again. (I just love obvious revelations, don't you?) Yeah, those first few chapters were to kinda tell u how their parents are and what they have to deal with in their lives, and now we're gonna get down to the good stuff. Roll it!  
  
Disclaimer: Alright people, this is the probably the last disclaimer you will see for a while. I DON'T OWN IT! DON'T SUE! YOU WILL ONLY GET A REALLY MESSED UP COMPUTER AND LOTS OF HOMEWORK, but u can't have my grades, and you'll have to do the homework right. Ya see? It isn't really worth it!  
  
Thank you UnDeadGoat() for correcting my spelling. I can always use that, especially when my finger is broken, and I can't type. ~_~  
  
Chapter Four: "Let's Give 'Em Somethin' to Talk About!"  
  
~ A PAINFULLY observant and pompous newspaper article (did they have newspapers?) from a town far from Pirate's Swoop. ~ The strangest sight went by, and has been going by several towns the past week. One watching will behold a queer sight: a crow and a panther conversing as they travel along the road. And for those who posses the Sight, it gets even better. The crow, if you look closely, could resemble a man, the girl could be a woman, and she shines with a watery orange look, almost bleached like. If you see either of these two, you might want to tell the king, he seems to be looking for them.  
  
~ Mawat Crow, child of Nawat and Aly Cooper (A/N: you would think that I would be more creative, wouldn't you?) was traipsing around the country side with his lover and betrothed: Sarras, child of Daine and Numair. She was once a shape-shifter, but then her divine grandmother cursed her because she broke a vow, and now she is limited to the panther and girl- child shape. ~  
  
A crash of leaves, a sigh, a pause, and then a male sounding snicker is heard.  
  
"What?" The flustered girl child begins to notice that...  
  
"You're blushing!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright, fine. I'm blushing. So what?!"  
  
"How long has it been since you've actually blushed?"  
  
"..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Nothing, that's only one of the weirder questions you've asked me... ever."  
  
"Really? Are you sure? What about when I asked you that one time why you were so snarly, and it seemed to happen once every mo..."  
  
"SHUT UP! What if your grandmother was listening?!"  
  
"I thought you fixed that problem?"  
  
"Well, if she's got the Mother Goddess on her side, I can't do anything about it! You KNOW my aunt is stronger than me."  
  
"_You're_ blabbing secrets."  
  
"Mawat, darling, you really are _very_ annoying. Did you know that, dear?"  
  
"Of course I knew that, Sar. If I didn't, then I would be terribly oblivious."  
  
Sarras begins to mutter under her breath.  
  
"Sorry, didn't catch that one...."  
  
"Good."  
  
"... Ok." A nightingale calls in the background, announcing the end of another day. "We'd better try to go to sleep."  
  
"You're probably right. *sigh* We're going back in the morning, and this will be over, you know."  
  
"yeah, I know. But it was worth it. *yawn* G'night, love."  
  
"Good night Mawat." Mawat stretched out one of his arms for Sarras to use as a pillow, and the two lay back and took in the light of the stars.  
  
Well, that went fast. Um, wow, reviewing my work, that was a little abrupt. What do u think, ppl? I need some help... if that doesn't flow well, tell me, and "I'll pull this chapter today, and replace it with a personal apology to you..." JK. But I will fix it... R&R, peeps! 


	5. Follow the Yellow Brick Road!

LK: Hey people! I need to get a new entry line! And, on top of that, I HAVE LOTS OF REALLY POINTLESS HOMEWORK! Ahem, well, glad that's over with. Let's get on to more exciting things than my life right now, shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Shut your pie-hole. (My swim coach used to tell us to do that, but he added a word or two in there... I'll spare you, this is only PG...)  
  
Ok, there will come a time in this chappy were you will think I have taken leave of my senses in a manner most unlike my self (shut up, rive.) and I will begin to make my characters do imposible things. You must understand, I LIKE doing that. It's FUN. I do this whole thing to amuse myself, and if I want to TOTALLY make something up, I will. So please don't complain, because then I'll just get mad @ u. K? K.  
  
Chapter Five: "Follow the Yellow Brick Road!"  
  
The darkness faded. Bright lights burned through Sarras' closed eyelids as someone softly called her name. Horribly annoying beeps came from somewhere above her head (sound familiar to anybody here?) The voice grew impatient, and then faded away. Letting herself be lulled into the false idea that she could still remain asleep, she tried to do so. A warning voice rang through the clearing, just discernible to her still asleep mind: "I warned you, doll!" before she was immediately hit with a large chunk of exceptionally cold water. She jumped up, fists raised, combat codes and battle cries sang through her head; she was ready to fight anyone who came within striking distance... until she her a crow squawk indicating laughter to her right side. She dropped her clenched fists to her side to keep from punching... "MAWAT!"  
  
Mawat stopped chuckling just long enough to spit out the words "Yes, dear?" before being absorbed in laughter once again.  
  
Sarras fumed as she restrained her self from aiming a few knees (did I say that?) punches in his general direction.  
  
"Aw, get over it doll. Go freshen up. We got a _long_ journey ahead of us."  
  
"Thanks, I'm awake already."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
And so the day began. The two flirted their way to Pirates' Swoop, well, at least, with in sight. Sarras immediately sobered and stopped. "Mawat, switch to your crow form. This might get a little messy." She then picked up a bright red shawl out of no-where and her body shape change... she took on another human looking form. Her body matured to the figure of a twenty- year-old, and her human ears disappeared and were replaced by cat ears on top of her head. Her hair turned jet-black and her nails turned into ebony claws.  
  
Mawat began to grow uneasy by this sudden change in mood and appearance. "Darling, nothing has changed between us and them."  
  
Sarras sputtered. "Nothing? We have chosen to accept divine powers, and you say nothing has changed? Do you know that your grandmother AND your mother AND my mother can all see the white fire that is the power of the immortals? THEY CAN TELL. AND THEY WILL NOT LIKE IT!"  
  
With that, she turned around and wrapped the sarong about herself in such a fashion that she could cover her chest and head without showing, even though she was already dressed underneath. Red cloak streaming, she stalked towards the stronghold's gates and called back, "If your coming as a human, make sure I'm not there when your grandmother skins you."  
  
LK: Alright, I know the part about being immortal is iffy, but you know what, deal. I like it, and this is MY fanfic, not yours. Now, if you don't have any complaints, bless you. Please R&R! 


	6. The Dark Forest

LK: Hey people! *alright, guys, really. When you review, GIVE ME A NEW ENTRY LINE. "Hey people!" IS GETTING REALLY OLD. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN.* Anywayz, thank you to all my luverly reviewers (heh, I said luverly, shin.) you guys don't know how much that means to me. *sniff* *Lady Kel1 gets emotional.* I love you all! But not like that... On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: ok, I said I wasn't gonna, but I am. So I lied. Get over it. THIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO TAMORA, AND IF I OWNED IT, I WOULD BE MESSED UP!  
  
Chapter Six: (heh, I'm caught up w/ my other fic...) The Dark Forest (you know the one where they get captured by monkeys in in the Wizard of Oz? Yeah, that one.)  
  
Sarras heard gentle footsteps behind her. "So, you decided to come as a human!"  
  
"Well, um, no." came the hesitant reply. Sarras turned around to see the picture of a young, confused adolescent look on an older face. "What do you think?"  
  
Sarras took into consideration her soul-mate's body, and realized that he had taken on his god-form, just as she had. He was stunning. His body had filled out and he too looked much older. He was dressed in casual looking pants that made her breath catch in her throat when she allowed her eyes to carelessly flick over his entire figure. She managed to blurt "You look fine." Before she allowed herself to begin quickly walking away so that she could allow her lungs and heart to begin working properly again.  
  
Mawat breathed a false sigh of relief that fooled Sarras. He smiled lovingly as he noticed the steady blush that spread from the nape of her neck to her back, and that her Adam's apple was working double time, though if you looked close enough, you could always see a pulse there. He quickened and lengthened his stride and soon caught up with her. "So, what's the plan?" he queried, outwardly oblivious to her quickened breathing.  
  
She gulped almost noiselessly before she answered. "Well, I was hoping that I could pose as a traveler with my pet crow and then dramatically reveal my true identity, but then-..." her sentence was cut off and he heard a muffled scream from the nearby trees.  
  
"Sarras?!" he called, before he too was grabbed. He struggled, and then he felt something wallop (A/N: wallop?) him in the back of the head as everything went dark.  
  
I am soooo sorry to do this to you all, but that seemed like such a good stopping point. I'll get working on the next chapter as soon as I post this... I promise! Please don't get mad, get glad! and please R&R! 


	7. Hickory Dickory Dock!

LK: Hey people! *I'm gonna say that until u fix it.* I'm really sorry to do that to you, but the suspense was needed in order to create dramatic affect. Here you go, all better! Or, I COULD explain the gods part... nah. If you wanna know about that, email me. I don't really wanna take up story time to explain things until it is necessary. So, on we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Again, do I sound or write like a real author? NO! So, therefore I must not own it! What a co-inky-dink! (is that how u would spell it, rive?)  
  
Ok, I'm on a sugar high now, so Sarras is gonna be really vicious.  
  
Chapter Seven: Hickory Dickory Dock! (I named it that because it talks about mice creeping and sneaking... aw, nevermind. I say that a lot.)  
  
~ Sarras' POV ~  
  
I screamed as a gag was shoved into my mouth, even though I was not afraid, I had to put on a show, and I hoped Mawat would catch on... oops, there he goes, the yell, the inevitable thunk, unconscious. Oh well, that was definitely convincing. Ooh, idea, the next guy who touches me is gonna get in an uncomfortable place... got him! Haha! That was fun! Hmm, should I go quietly now, or should I... ow. That was my head you jer... you je...you.... *Sarras lost consciousness.*  
  
~~~ I am now writing as my self again, but I am not the author, I am stupid person in the hall who has no clue about who these people are. ~~~  
  
The spies that had been hiding in the woods brought the two unconscious forms into Pirate's Swoop, where they deposited the couple on the floor before saluting George, and then slinking back to their posts in the woods. The girl moaned on the floor and forced herself to turn over.  
  
Alanna skidded to a stop just outside the chamber and then ran in. She stopped in front of the two prone figures on the floor, the she touched the charm that rested against her throat. She gasped as the white god-fire danced over the two. George came up behind her just as she was about to faint. "What is it Alanna dear?!"  
  
"They're gods!" she collapsed in George's arms.  
  
"Holy Trickster!"  
  
"Yes?" came the smooth, lithe voice of the god Krypioth. Then the two outstretched and unconscious figures caught his attention. "hey, they're my newest niece and nephew! How goes the battle, kiddies?" he said with malicious intent.  
  
"Krypioth, you jerk!" the girl showed definite signs of life as she sprang to her feet and steamed at the Trickster.  
  
"Can I get up now?" the boy was definitely awake as well.  
  
"Might as well, since our Uncle has NO sense of humor!"  
  
"Oh, you didn't want me to tell them you were awake?" Krypioth smirked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
the boy and the elder god shared a snicker as the girl fumed at both of them. Then a harassed looking couple came in, sparsely dressed: Numair and Daine.  
  
Numair asked "Who died?" at the same time that Daine whimpered "What time is it?"  
  
Sarras snickered as her parents looked hopelessly confused and childish, clutching on to covers at their age. Mawat nudged her with his elbow and she shut up.  
  
Krypioth sneered, "Well, that was enough excitement for one day; I think I'll be leaving now!"  
  
"Oh no you don't Trickster! I thought I told you to stay away from my father's house!" Aly had just come in without even glancing at the pair of now blushing couples that were standing there. (Daine and Numair were blushing 'cuz they were "caught in the act," Sarras and Mawat because their elders were "caught in the act" right in front of them)  
  
"Actually, that particular command of yours I completely forgot. Sorry. I'll be going now." and he slipped away before anyone could say anything.  
  
No one had noticed, but Nawat had just come in as well, and he was peering at the boy with a keen sense of knowledge.  
  
Aly looked at her unconscious mother, then at her suddenly tired father. Next, she saw Daine and Numair, and, quickly looking in any other direction than at her adopted aunt and uncle, she saw the two newcomers. "So, who are you?" she said authoritatively.  
  
Sarras ignored her, and instead asked her own question of her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "Is this how you treat you guests?"  
  
George decided to put in his own two cents: "_Divine_ guests, Aly."  
  
"Ah. ... Wait! Says who?"  
  
"Your mother."  
  
"OH. I see. That would explain why she's out cold on the floor?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, I apologize for all of the, ahem, interesting things that you have undoubtedly encountered..." Sarras sneezed, then grimaced because her sneeze was her trademark to her mother, but Aly just continued, "bless you... this morning..."  
  
"well, a lovely time for you two to show up my dears!" Daine exclaimed as she adjusted the comforter for the umpteenth time.  
  
Sarras knew that she was caught; not only was she blushing out of guilt, she had her guilty look etched in her face, and it never went away until she was released from punishment. (another present from her g-ma. ^_^)  
  
"Mawat, you are in BIG trouble." Everyone turned around as Nawat spoke, his arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl on his face. (you know that look your dad gives you when you majorly skrew up? Yeah, that's what Nawat looked like.)  
  
Mawat grimaced as a couple of things dawned on those who were still in the dark.  
  
"You had better get upstairs before your grandmother wakes up, young man. She was talking about skinning you." George warned Mawat.  
  
The boy cursed and raced up the stairs. Sarras raised her hands to the heavens in a beg for sanity and then *pop!* disappeared.  
  
~~~ Late that night. after an eventful and exhausting day of yelling, every one thinks everyone else is asleep, but no one is. Mother and Daughter encounter each other across the hall in their midnight wanderings. ~~~  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Sarras?"  
  
"What are you doing up, mom?"  
  
"Isn't it I who should be asking that question?"  
  
"Um, not to my knowledge."  
  
"Well, I will anyway. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Ohmygosh, mom, look!" Sarras points down the hall.  
  
Daine is very tired and falls for the trick. "What?" She realizes too late that her daughter was playing a trick on her and turns around to yell at her, but instead turns around and sees only a closed door. "Fine! Be that way."  
  
Sarras *inside* "ok, I will! Thanx, mom!"  
  
Daine sighs and goes into Numair's room.  
  
~~~ ON THE ROOM ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR THAT SARRAS WAS STANDING OUTSIDE OF ~~~  
  
Mawat was awakened when Sarras came in. "Hello?" He sounds very much like a pitiful, whipped dog. (A/N poor thing. :'( ...)  
  
"It's just me, Mawat. Did your grandmother skin you when she woke up? You were in her workroom for a long time." (rive, shut up.) =)  
  
"Well, she skinned something off, and now I feel definitely chafed from her screaming at me."  
  
"You poor thing." Sarras paused before beginning her own pity party. "Mawat?"  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Well, we'll have to fix that, now won't we?" he pulled back the covers and patted the bed beside him. "Come here, Cat."  
  
Sarras meekly clambered over the piles of clothes and stuff to get to Mawat's bed. She crawled in and snuggled up close. "G'night *yawn* Mawat."  
  
"Sweet dreams." Mawat watched his betrothed fall asleep. //Nothing changed about her during those two days in the immortal realms.// he thought to himself. He kissed Sarras lightly on the lips before laying down and falling asleep himself.  
  
~~the end, for now...~~  
  
And so we seg-way into the flash back that will explain the whole immortal thing. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I will update this. um, hopefully tomorrow. G'night, everybody! 


	8. Let's Flush Things Out

LK: thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, and the only suggestion for an entry line that I got was "people hey." (?!) Anywayz, moving on. Thanx for the suggestion, Meg, but I like mine better. Ok, I had a really bad day today, so this might be a little weird... yeah. But, the show must go on, and I have all of you unfortunate people who actually read the trash that drips off my fingers, the stories, grammar, and spelling that would cause my poor English teacher to die of fright. (I swear, he's Gannendork reincarnated!) Ahem, for all you Zelda fans...  
  
Disclaimer: no brainer. Most of you write these yourselves, SO WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO WRITE THEM WHEN YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF! (Don't you just love those days that you just hate... wait... but... aw, nevermind.)  
  
To you normal people that don't go to my school, this might just go whoosh, right over your head. Don't get mad, get glad, and be patient.  
  
Chapter Eight: Let's Flush Things Out. (This is a popular saying among the teachers @ WCA, particularly eighth grade ones, and it drives me INSANE!)  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Sarras, sir."  
  
"What is your quest?"  
  
"To inherit my rights as a goddess, sir."  
  
"What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Umm, I guess, blue. No, pink! Ah!"  
  
"Calm down, this is just a test to see your reaction time."  
  
"Oh, well- then- I guess- red."  
  
"Ahem, moving on." The head god lost his cool for the first time in the interview. Well, he's not doing so well, is he? Mawat thought to himself. Mithros should be able to see that she was just playing with him... right?  
  
Mithros pulled his sister, the Mother Goddess aside and began whispering to her. Sarras changed her ears into cat ears so that she could hear what they were saying. "What should I do, sister?"  
  
"Well, I don't know! I normally deal with mature females, not children." Sarras almost snorted in indignation at that last comment, but then decided not to, because it was 'not lady-like.'  
  
"well, if we give her what she wants, can we send her away? Wait, I've got it! Ahem, child, come here." He spoke the last phrase out loud and Sarras quickly got rid of her cat ears before obeying. "On what basis are you claiming divinity, child?"  
  
"Well, you see sir, my grandmother is the Green Lady, and my grandfather is the Hunter God, (A/N can I have a name, ppl?) and you offered divinity to my mother, but she didn't accept it, and I thought that maybe since she didn't accept it and then I could be..."  
  
"Alright! You can be a goddess on two conditions. One, SHUT UP, you prattling child. And no, don't pout, I know that you're not really offended. I can do that, you know. Two, you must stay up in the immortal realms at all times, even during the equinoxes. Do we have a deal?" Mithros was very proud of himself. He thought he had the child just where he wanted her... and boy was he wrong.  
  
"Yes, sir. We have a deal."  
  
"Good. Now, go off and ... and... do whatever it is that teenagers do these days."  
  
"Yes sir." Sarras smiled that disarming smile that Mawat knew sooo well... he shivered. It was not a welcome smile in his likings.  
  
*outside the temple... courtyard... thing that Mithros lives in... *  
  
"Heh, heh, heh... that Mithros doesn't know what he just got himself into..."  
  
"SARRAS?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Shoot. Um, nothing, grandma... ? ^_^"  
  
The Green Lady scowled as she noticed that I-look-WAY-too-innocent smile on Sarras' face. "answer my question, Sarras."  
  
Sarras sighed. "do you promise not to faint?"  
  
"no. NO. You did NOT just ask Mithros to grant you divinity..." Sarras meekly shook her head. "that's it, young lady, cummon, BACK into the temple, go on..."  
  
"Dang. Your grandma never lets you have any fun, Sar!"  
  
Sarras muttered "Shut up." At the same time, her grandmother said "I heard that, young man!"  
  
*INSIDE the temple... thing... again.*  
  
"MITHROS!"  
  
Mithros nearly jumped out of his seat as he was awakened from peaceful slumber. "yes, Milady?!"  
  
"DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU HAVE PUT ALL OF THE IMMORTAL REALMS IN HORRIBLE PERIL BY ALLOWING MY GRANDDAUGHTER TO BECOME A GODDESS?!?!!?"  
  
"um, no?"  
  
"WELL, YOU SHOULD, AT YOUR AGE! NOW, UNDO YOUR MISTAKE!"  
  
"um, Milady, that's impossible..."  
  
"Very goo- WHAT?!"  
  
"um, I can't take divinity away. You see, um, it's permanent." The Green Lady fumed as Mithros sweated under her ferocious gaze... "but I _can_ banish them, milady, if that will help..."  
  
"Well! I never! I SUPPOSE that would help... a little..."  
  
"Will anything fix the problem Milady?"  
  
"Nothing can fix it completely. You said so yourself." Mithros began to sputter and shake, but she said firmly, "well, if that's the best you can do, that's the best you can do."  
  
And she walked out of the temple with a "HMPH!" she escorted her oldest grandchild to the end of the Immortal realms and sternly said, "now, I don't want to see, hear, or even think of you until the equinox, ya hear?!"  
  
The picture of teenage innocence (A/N what an oxymoron!) "Yes, grandma." Then, the two smirked and winked at each other before Sarras grabbed poor, confused Mawat's hand and jumped off of the Immortal realms with a loud "WEEEEE!" 


	9. Seductive Spurs

LK: Hey, People! I am totally at loss on how to continue my story! So I'm just gonna start typing about the first thing that comes into my head... but first, do any other girls have problems with bracelets and how they make so much noise and distraction when you type? It is SOOOO annoying! Sorry, but I felt that I had to complain before I went any further... here you go...  
  
Disclaimer: enuff said.  
  
Chapter (what are we on now?) Nine: Lady Kel1 tortures her characters (this may change, but I really am not sure how it's gonna turn out... ok, these bracelets are DEFINITELY coming off, and they may come up. In the story that is.)  
  
*Ummm... * *OHH! I got it! *  
  
"Are you finished yet?!" Mawat was beginning to feel like a broken record since.  
  
"You know, that's about the BILLIONTH time you've said that..." called Sarras from the shower.  
  
"Well, you've been in there forever." Pout. // Who is she trying to impress? Me? or someone else?//  
  
"Ok, I'm coming out now."  
  
The young man smiled at her dramatics and turned away so that she wouldn't see his doubt. "Ahh! Turn your face away and hide the mirrors!"  
  
"Oh, stop! *Pause. * Do I really look that bad?" At the concern in her voice, Mawat did turn around. And nearly fell over. She was dressed in a beautifully designed sky blue dress with a black gauze-and-velvet cover over it. Her hair was in a loose, loopy bun with sparkles sprinkled evenly over her hair. (A/N: I love sparkles! Wow, too much caffeine!) Her porcelain face perfectly framed her cerulean eyes and offset her pointed cat ears that she took so much pride in.  
  
"Y- y-yo-you're beautiful," he managed to stutter before he gulped. Sarras smiled softly as she remembered the many times she had felt the same way.  
  
"Thanks. You look great yourself," which was a huge understatement.  
  
Mawat recovered his dignity and cleared his throat. "Shall we proceed to the main hall, your ladyship?" He held out his bent arm for her to take as he bowed slightly. Sarras giggled at the stiff court manners.  
  
"Yes, let's." She rested her hand on his arm and slowly, majestically, and soundlessly glided down the hall towards the main stair. It was not until they reached the beginning of the stair and had told the herald their names that Mawat noticed something very unusual. "You're not wearing shoes, are you?!" he hissed in her ear as they slowly proceeded down the grand carpeted staircase.  
  
"Nope!" she quipped, equally quiet.  
  
"Gods, when this thing is over, not only are your feet gonna hurt, but you're gonna get it from me."  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"I dunno yet, but it's not gonna be good, young lady."  
  
"Excuse me, _sir_ but I believe that I am your elder by at least two years."  
  
"... That is _completely besides the point."  
  
The evening dragged on till the thoroughly marinated guests staggered up the stairs to their one-evening-only rooms. (A/N: anyone remember the goosey-uncle from Aristocats? Good kid movie, by the way...) Sarras and Mawat, thankfully, were NOT drunk, since the gods have a considerable alcohol tolerance. They were, however, VERY hyper.  
  
"HEHE! I haven't had that much fun since..."  
  
"Let me guess... last night, milady?"  
  
"Oh, shut up you," the girl said in good will.  
  
"Ah, well, time to retire."  
  
"Yes let's," she seconded, inviting herself.  
  
"Did that statement include you?"  
  
"When has it not, dahling?"  
  
"Umm, never?"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
By this point the two were facing Mawat's door. "Ladies first."  
  
Sarras looked around. "I don't see any 'ladies' here! Girlfriends, maybe, young women, sure, bed-warmers..." she paused... "depends on your definition of 'bed-warmer.'" The girl grinned maliciously as her betrothed stared open mouthed at her brazen comments and sauntered into his bedroom.  
  
LK: do even I have to finish this chapter?! UGH! I am now going to have to repetitively wash my hands like Lady Macbeth for typing that. If that offended you, I WILL apologize... really, I will... not that I don't like what I wrote, but it might be a bit much for. whatever I rated this... I rate low, ppl. Well, ttyl! 


	10. In which People meet other people

LK: Hey, People! I checked my files and I have started five (well, six now) chapters with "Hey, People!" just thought you would like to know. Anywayz, on with the show! My queen has DEMANDED that I put her in my story since: "I am the queen after all!" (Lylas, Thayet! You know who you are.) yes, well, here ya'll go!  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these disclaimer thingies b/c they're SOOO self explanatory.  
  
Chapter Ten: (YAY! Just kidding everybody! Wow, I'm weird.) In which  
people meet other people.  
  
*Lovebirds rose from their beds, and all of them had hangovers, including our two beloved divine beings. *  
  
Several bedraggled couples (thank Mithros: they're all dressed!) laced the great hall as the guests filed back in to hear the real reason of last night's banquet. King Jonathan stood up to speak. "As you all know by now, my son, Darien, is betrothed to Keladry Crow, and it is for this reason we have all gathered here. The wedding will take place next weekend at the high Temple of Mithros. I hope that you all can make it. Thank you very much for coming." The king stepped down wearily as he pulled George and Nawat into a side room to speak with them. The queen, however, remained in the hall and worked her way over to Alanna, Aly, and Sarras.  
  
"Hello, darlings! Oh! A newcomer! What is your name, dear?"  
  
"Um, Sarras, ma'am."  
  
"Ah! And who do you belong to?"  
  
"Well, Lady Daine is my mother... so I suppose I _belong_ to her and Numair."  
  
"I see. Well, hello, Mawat!"  
  
"Hello, your majesty."  
  
"Now, now, none of that! I am almost your mother in law! I think... oh well, I shall never learn all of these Tortallean family extensions!" and with that, Queen Thayet meandered off.  
  
LK: that was a COMPLETELY pointless chapter, FYI, but I cannot refuse my queen, even though she is also my little sister... but that is another story for another day! 


	11. WEDDING: Doubles

LK: Ladies and Gentlemen: I have gotten ONE review over the last two chapters... now, I don't mean to complain, but that seems a little harsh to me! *whine* please review my story! It is VERY discouraging to not get reviews... thank you to that reviewer! I still luv all of you, just, be nice to me back, k? k.  
  
Chapter Eleven: (I've written eleven chapters now?! WOW!) THE WEDDING: Doubles  
  
"When do you think Mistress Daine's daughter is going to get married?!"  
  
"Whenever she has mind to, you ninny! Do you think that Mistress Daine and Master Numair will refuse that child ANYTHING?!!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Well... no... but..."  
  
"Well then, shut up! Someone _important_ might hear you!..."  
  
"Like me, for example?" The two gossipy maids turned around as "Master Mawat!" spoke, having suddenly appeared behind them. (A/N this is in his room, by the way!)  
  
"I beg your pardon, sir... we meant no harm..."  
  
"That's quite alright, ladies. Mawat's just teasing." Sarras sauntered over and poked her fiancee with an inch long talon. (A/N: these are other wise known as my mother's nails... a word to the wise: keep out of poking range of my mother!!!)  
  
As the two girls slunk away muttering apologies, Mawat turned to Sarras and asked "So, darlin', when are we gonna get married officially, and get along with it a lot more than just a piece of paper and a nod of consent?" Sarras blushed and looked down, and Mawat put his finger under her chin. "Look at me, love." He studied her face as he looked into her eyes, expecting to see just her eyes, but he saw much more than he had expected. Her eyes, the door to the soul, told him everything. All of her hopes, her dreams, her love. He blinked his eyes and gently pulled her into his arms. Burying his face in her hair, he softly said "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever told me, and you didn't have to say anything at all."  
  
Sarras sniffed and looked up into his face, smiling very slightly, the way she always did when she felt beyond happy.  
  
LK: Mush. I love it. *sniff* JK! Anywayz, I have heard a complaint about my grammar, (ahem, shin!) and I will say this again! I WRITE THIS STUFF SEMI-WRONG ON PURPOSE, BECAUSE BEING GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT GETS REALLY, REALLY, _REALLY _ BORING WHEN YOU SPEND SEVEN-EIGHT HOURS OF YOUR LIFE IN SCHOOL! THEREFORE, DON'T COMPLAIN! IT ONLY MAKES ME AGITATED! And I am NOT quite as desperate as I make my self out to be, thank you very much! (can't believe I wrote that, but oh well!) oh, and I'm sorry that I lied about the title, and no, I'm not going to change it, yes, I am very tired, and yes, I am somewhat schizophrenic! Go schitzoes! (may I repeat: I scare myself sometimes! 


	12. Dream Trouble

LK: Wow. It has been a LONG time. I'm terribly sorry ... (I know,  
"excuses excuses," but ... well ... shut up! *pouts *) multiple  
groundings, swimming ... I know I'm forgetting something... oh yeah:  
SCHOOL! (Ha, silly me!) have kept me from continuing my beloved story.  
I really have no idea what it is about yet, so bare with me as I type  
when I have a minute or two available! ^_^ Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. (some habits never die.)  
  
Chapter Twelve: *CCHH * Houston, we have a problem!  
  
Sarras gulped. She didn't know where she was. She looked all around herself and saw... nothing. No grass, no trees, no civilization. Nothing. Just... charred earth...  
  
A boy-child screamed in the distance... and kept screaming. He wouldn't stop crying ... She tried desperately to find the child, to help him. To wipe away his tears, fix whatever was wrong ... but she couldn't see him, and she couldn't call out to him around the gag in her mouth. She thought about following the sound of his screams, but it seemed to come from every direction, and she couldn't move her feet: they were tied together. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Someone called out her name; a different voice, but somehow similar. They called her name again, but she couldn't heed it, she had to find the poor lost soul out in the ruins of the darkness... she wouldn't, couldn't help herself until she helped that poor child ... she couldn't breathe anymore ... the darkness was closing in ...  
  
...Mawat released her from his bone-crushing embrace only when she started gasping for air. She looked into his eyes, and seeing the concern, she burst into tears and fell into his arms, hiccuping as she tried to breathe around the sobs that racked her body. Mawat stroked her hair as he muttered, "What was it, darling? What upset you so much?"  
  
"It was t-t-terrible. The earth was scorched, maimed. There was a child that was screaming in pain, and I couldn't g-get to it!" She collapsed into sobs again. "I c-c-couldn't do a-anything."  
  
Mawat swore viciously, nearly scaring her out of her wits. When she looked up at him, he smiled apologetically, and said, "Both my mother and my grandmother have been having the same dream lately." She instantly new the reason for the blood shot looks in Nawat and George's eyes, and the reason she hadn't seen the ladies for a while. Mawat looked concerned as he tangled his fingers in her hair, sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, suddenly needing to hold her and be comforted. She sighed and hugged him back, faintly noticing the ripped sheets and pillows that scattered her room as a result of her dream-self's frustration. He must have heard me through the walls and come rushing in...  
  
She gulped. "Should we ask somebody about it?"  
  
Mawat snorted. "Who?"  
  
"Well, the gods... but they don't care much, do they?" She noticed his dubious look. "No, I guess not... well, we can't just sit here! We have to find some explanation for it!"  
  
"Maybe we could ask Krypioth if he knows what it means..."  
  
"He's probably the only god besides my grandmother that will listen to us." She considered that statement. "Let's go find Krypioth."  
  
Mawat instantly noticed her change in mood. This mood, far from the --I'm-going-to-sink-in-the-ground-and-cry-so-you-won't-be-burdened-with-my- problems-- usually meant --DANGER!!!! I'M A WOMAN ON A MISSION!!! GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!-- Warily, he eased her off of his lap. "And I suppose you want to go now?"  
  
"Why of course! You know me well enough to be able to assume that don't you?" She smiled. "Pack lightly, we'll only be gone a few days."  
  
LK: well, I am a bit of a sadist ... that was very interesting ... my god, I just realized that I haven't written in this since before POTC came out!!! *gasps from strangely silent (cough) non-existent and altogether BORED crowd* Yes, well... I AM sorry about that... I will try to update more frequently (no, not more physics!!! AHHH!!!) (sorry, we're studying sound waves in *Mr. Hall's voice booms over non-existent loudspeaker * PHYSICS 9H!!!! ) that man annoys me sometimes, ya'know? Good lord, look at the time! Well, g2g, math test, you know! 


	13. Unlucky Thirteen

LK: you guys are going to kill me, but I won't tell you why yet.... yeah.... well, here we go.  
  
Chapter 13: (THAT'S why this feels terrible... it's unlucky...) I won't name this one.  
  
Sarras stepped off onto the landing and flinched as Mawat tripped and fell into her. She turned around, and he gave her an uneasy smile/grimace kind of look. She huffed quietly and walked on.  
  
HOURS LATER  
  
"WHAT THE bleep IS GOING ON HERE!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIDE NOR HAIR OF A SINGLE BLOOMING PERSON!! SHOW YOURSELVES YOU COWARDS!!! ARE YOU AFRAID OF A NOVICE GODDESS WHO CAN'T EVEN WALK RIGHT!!! THIS IS NOT THE TIME OF THE ... gulp month...?... crap..."  
  
She stopped suddenly as Mithros materialized right in front of her. "um, hiya!" she said sheepishly. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and began speaking at breakneck speed. "sir, I've been having these dreams about this kid and I was just wondering if I'm experiencing some sort of prophecy.... thing......?" Apparently out of breath she swayed. A pair of hands behind her reached out to break her fall. She turned around, expecting to find Mawat there, but instead she found another ... man? adolescent? She was suddenly lost for words.  
  
The stranger smiled and held out his hand. She took it, and he introduced himself. "Hi, my name's Namio. I know yours is Sarras: your grandmother does nothing but talk about you, and she's my next door neighbor." Sarras laughed a little at that. He smiled, then looked concerned. "I noticed you looked a little unstable on your feet there. Is everything ok?"  
  
His question reminded her why she was here. "No, everything is not ok. I've been having these dreams lately, and I avoid sleeping because of them. I thought when I came here, I could get some answers, but Mawat wouldn't let me go alone...." She looked around. "where is Mawat?!"  
  
Namio shifted his feet. "We had to ..." he cleared his throat. "He isn't..." He shifted his gaze from his feet to look pleadingly at Mithros.  
  
Mithros glanced apologetically at Sarras. "He has been detained, and is now on trial. He was banished, remember?"  
  
Sarras looked incredulously from one to the other. "But... I was banished too! Aren't I allowed to be put on trial too?!"  
  
Mithros shook his head. "Your grandmother pointed out to me that you were not allowed to be banished in the first place. You stay, he goes."  
  
"What happened to the trial?! You sound as though he has already been convicted!"  
  
Namio spoke up. "Sweetheart, trials about mortals are different up here. We only have them so that they know why we're sending them to the Black God early."  
  
Sarras looked out at the expanse of grass, but didn't see the beauty of the field. All she saw was charred ground, the fire of love having consumed everything in a young man's future. She heard Mawat's voice calling out to her, screaming for her to save him.  
  
Her dream was REALITY.  
  
Her mind and body shut down. She collapsed into the waiting arms of Namio. Not caring who held her up, she sobbed for the destruction of a good soul for her misdemeanor. She vaguely heard Krypioth and Mithros talking in hushed tones around her, and all of a sudden, she wasn't standing anymore. She was floating it seemed. She looked around and saw that Namio was carrying her. She sobbed once more and passed out.  
  
NAMIO'S POV  
  
(A/N: she's just fainted.)  
  
Namio looked at the girl in his arms. She's so young! was his first reaction. Then he looked closer. He saw in her what he hadn't seen in a girl in a very long time: devotion. Struck by the sincerity of her ... aura...(?) he looked at her even closer. She wasn't what you'd call pretty; "pretty" meant delicate, and there was no way he was going to dare to insult this girl by calling her delicate. She was well built, for a girl, and she seemed to be concerned about her weight, he noticed. She weighed far too little for the amount of muscle she carried. /Well, Sarras m'dear, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we? Yes. We will. / He smiled as he took her to his cabin near a lake he had made himself. 


	14. Sunrise, Sunset

LK: All I gotta say is: On with the story.

Disclaimer: whatever I said last chapter still applies... unless I invent someone else...

ok, riv, may I remind you that Sarras is not quite me. she might have been, and just because you are yourself in all of your stories doesn't mean that I am always who I say I am… but I will give you the fact that I was.

Chapter 14: Sunrise, Sunset (you know, like the song in Fiddler on the Roof.)

Sarras opened her eyes as soon as the sun rose the next ... week. Something flowery smelling immediately captivated her senses as she blinked to get used to the light. Once she was sure her eyes had fully adjusted, she still couldn't see anything more defined than a colored blob. She rubbed her eyes, suddenly remembering that her mother had given her a spelled pair of glasses: you put them on, said the incantation, and they dissolved as it were, and the only thing you noticed was a stuck feeling when you blinked repeatedly. (A/N: pretty nifty spell; too bad we don't have anything like 'em here... oh wait... contacts... heh, silly me...) She squinted as hard as she could, looking around for her bedside table... which was there, but it wasn't the same... /Oh crud: I'm not at home/ was her only thought. She found her glasses (eventually) and put them on... and screamed.

NAMIO'S POV

When I heard the scream I jerked my head up, expecting the worst. I ran in to the guest room, only to wonder why my guest was screaming at all; her condition seemed to have improved greatly: she was no longer shaking, and she was screaming while awake, which was a very notable improvement. She didn't seem to see me, or maybe didn't want to, but I went over to her bedside, picked her up, and held her until the screaming, sobbing and sniffling subsided.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked my young guest.

"I suppose so, but no thanks to you, you... you... sniff nevermind." She suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and she started trying to clamor out of my lap so I put her down on her feet.

SARRAS' POV

BAD idea. He should NOT have done that. I was not able to stand at all, I was just trying to pretend to be slightly capable of standing. However, I made it to the bed and sat down.

"What happens now?" I asked with every bit of sarcasm I could manage.

"That depends on what you want to do. We could sit here and stare at each other, or we could get something to eat..." My face must have lit up, because he said, "Well then, that's settled. Come on, get dressed!"

I looked down. OMG, I was wearing nothing other than this slinky little dress over my undergarments! Ok, this situation was turning out a LITTLE wrong:

1) he had obviously put me in this so that

2) he could stare, but the weird thing was that

3) he wasn't staring, but even creepy-er was that I just couldn't figure out

4) WHY THE HECK HAD HE BOUGHT THIS THING! ... and where does he shop? And how much do these things cost or can I just keep this one...

I was so busy thinking (a dangerous pastime, I know) that I didn't notice until it was too late that the most attract-... I mean, um... heh... sheepish Sarras well, whatever he was, he was sitting on the bed behind be, slipping off the little white... slip and telling my to lift up my arms so that he could put on a fresh tunic. ' I opened my mouth to tell him that I WAS NOT going out in public like this, because a serious part of my wardrobe was missing from my person, seeing that I had just woken up, and – all he did was smile, wink and give a poignant look, I noticed that he had gotten that on too. The indecency of it all!

(A/N yes, he just gave her a bra, and ok people, don't freak out, this is not disgusting or weird or perverted, she is just instable and he is a helpful hand... pity he's a male in this case, b/c if this happened irl, any girl would probly slap him, freak out, call the cops, and sign up for therapy.)

And thus... we made it out the door. Straight into town, it's a quiet village, every day, like the one befooooore... no, wait, that's Beauty and the Beast.

Rewind

And thus we made it out the door, right into town... how convienient. He offered me his arm, but I was so busy looking around with my mouth acting as the biggest fly catcher in the entire immortal realms that I didn't notice and tripped over the biggest, most adjar cobblestone you have ever met in your life... a whopping 2 dust particle widths from the rest of the flawless cobblestone street that shone like some really cool metal called... um... GOLD! Suddenly taking the teeth first trip I was on didn't sound too bad... that way I could tell if it was real or not, right? But no, Mr. I've-got-it-all-together had to help me up, shove my arm through his, and lead me through the streets. We got coffee at someplace that smelled really good, and even though I don't recall ever liking coffee, I ended up walking out of the place, trying not to gulp something that didn't taste too bad. We spent the rest of the day talking, and ended up going to a bar... (sand bar, sorry, they don't allow toxic stuff like liquor in the immortal realms... so they pour it all into the river, or down the drains... which flows into the sea, so it amounts to the same thing. Of course, he didn't tell me that, and ended up asking "you drank the sea water didn't you?" I told him that all drains lead to the ocean, and he looked at me like I had a hole in my head.) to watch the sunset.

NAMIO'S POV

The whole day... I spent the whole day with her. She's somewhere between a helpless child and a beautiful, refined lady, something to be cherished, but untouched by those she doesn't know, and before this moment, I'd felt that I was one of those people to whom access was forbidden. I put my arm around her shoulders, glad that I could use her swaying as an excuse. To my great surprise, she scooched over, put her head on my shoulder, and sighed happily. The sunset was probably amazing, but I didn't see it save what was reflected in the tears that laced her eyes as I held her in my arms and kissed her.

(A/N ok, SAP SAP SAP I know, but you know what? DEAL. I like it.)


End file.
